White SOLDIER
by Eren-kun
Summary: The war between Exorcist and Noah is done. The Earl is dead and many exorcist died. What will Allen do? He kept moving forward. Now,he's in a dimension where Akuma doesn't exist Where the Noahs won't find him.Along the way he meet friends and also enemies
1. Chapter 1

The war between the Order and Noah is done. The Earl is now dead and a lot of Exorcist died. On the middle of the battle field, a young man was holding a dead body of his comrade. It was the Chinese Exorcist named Lenalee. She sacrificed her life in order to save him. The young man now is crying. "Why?" he said. Then he looked at his surroundings and saw his other comrade's bodies. Lavi, Kanda, Krory, Miranda, and Timothy, their dead and it were his entire fault. The young man stands up rubbing his eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry… Everyone… I'm sorry… I couldn't protect all of you…" Then he walked away. "Forgive me" then, tears were leaking on his eyes ones again

"_When everyone comes back, we'll say welcome back and pat their backs."_

"_Then I'll hug Lenalee as tightly as I can, and I'll let you eat as much as you can, Allen"_

"_Lavi'll probably fall asleep somewhere, so we'll have to cover him with a blanket."_

"_The adults will want to toast with a glass of wine"_

"_If we could party then fall asleep, that'd be the best"_

"_Then Kanda will come in with a sour face"_

The young man is standing on the ruins of what remained at the Black Order. "What am I going to do now?" He closed his eyes and imagines his friends. "Everyone... I'll keep moving forward… I will hold on to your memories" and he started humming.

_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuite_

_Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo_

_Hitotsu, futatsu to_

_Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

_Daichi ni taruru ikusen no_

_Yume, yume_

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_

_Umareochita kagayaku omae_

_Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga_

_Ikutsu inori o tsuchi e kaeshite mo_

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_

_Douka kono ko ni ai o_

_Tsunaida te ni KISU o_

A huge light appeared and he walked forward…

"Goodbye… I'll never forget… Thank you, everyone"

* * *

Wutai War…

* * *

Genesis was fighting an army of Wutains. But they are no much for him. "Hmmp, what a waste of time" he walked at the forest and stop when he heard some kind of melody.

_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuite_

"Something is not right here…." He said. When he approaches where the melody is coming from he saw a man wearing a white cape and a mask sitting at the edge of a cliff.

_Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo_

_Hitotsu, futatsu to_

_Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

_Daichi ni taruru ikusen no_

_Yume, yume_

Genesis felt the melody became sadder. When he looked at the man again he saw a claw. "A monster?" he whispered. He holds his sword and waited. But the man seems didn't notice him there.

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_

_Umareochita kagayaku omae_

_Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga_

_Ikutsu inori o tsuchi e kaeshite mo_

Then Genesis notices that the man is now crying.

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_

_Douka kono ko ni ai o_

_Tsunaida te ni KISU o_

And silence was formed. The man is now lying on the ground and puts his left hand on his face. And he started humming. The man doesn't know that a group of Wutains are now ready to attack him. They prepared their weapons and attack the man. Genesis was sitting back and watches if something caught his interest. When the Wutains attack the man, energy was release they were thrown away. Then the man is still lying on the ground humming the same melody. Genesis eye's widens as he saw what happened. "Did he just use materia?" he thought. "No, I didn't sense it" Genesis stood up and approached him. The man is still lying on the ground, humming. He put his blade to his hand just in case if the man will attack him in surprise. The man stopped his humming and looked at Genesis.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

Genesis tightens his grip to his sword. "I should be the one who will ask you that" he said. Then man smiled and stands up. "I'm sorry, my name is Al-" the man didn't continue.

"My name is Crowned Clown"

"Crowned Clown" Genesis questioned. As he examined the man he do looked like a clown. "What are you doing here?" Genesis demanded. Crowned Clown smiled and looked at the ocean. "I just want to relax that's all" Crowned Clown looked at Genesis. "You, what did you do to the Wutains earlier?" Genesis said.

"Hmmm?" Crowned Clown put his right hand on his chin and thinks.

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Did you use Materia?" Genesis said.

"Materia? What's Materia?"

Genesis put his sword over the clown's face, demanding for an answer. "No… I don't know Materia and I don't use it" The Clown said. "Now, may I ask you one question?" Genesis stared not letting his guard down. "Who are you?" the clown asked. "Genesis Rhaphados" he said. "I'm a-." he felt pain through his right shoulder. "Damn it…" He let go of his sword and put his hand over his shoulder and kneeled. The clown looked at Genesis and raised his left clawed hand. "Don't touch me!" Genesis shouted. The clown didn't follow instead he put his left hand on Genesis's shoulder. "This won't hurt" A green glow was the only thing Genesis sees he felt so warm and saw a maiden with golden armor and when she turned around Genesis only saw her smile. Then when the glow is gone his shoulder doesn't hurt anymore. "There, all done" the clown smiled. Genesis looked at the clown. "What did you do?" The clown shook his head. "I'm sorry but I can't tell you." The clown stands up and walks away. "Well, it's been nice knowing you, Genesis" Then he starts humming again. A huge light appeared on the ground and he walk through it. Genesis eyes widen and as the clown disappeared into the light.

"What is he?"

* * *

Heren: AAAAAANNND DONE! I'm sorry I didn't upload the "Black Guardian Angel" and "White Clown in your dreams" I'm just making a crossover and this is my first. So, to make it up to you the Black Guardian Angel and White Clown in your dreams will be a long one~ I promise…. Ohh… I have some bad news… it's seems Eren-kun is sick for the past 3 weeks… "Fever" I think…

Eren: Hey! Let me use my computer! I should continue my fiction… Please I'm begging you!

Heren: If you don't keep quiet I'll smack you again with a hammer…

Eren: I hate you…

Heren: Yes, I know~ *looks at reviews* I hope you like this one~ Please Read and Review~


	2. Chapter 2

The white hooded figure walked through the dark woods. It doesn't care about his surroundings. On the trees were Wutains waiting for a good time to strike. The figure just walked, and humming a melody they don't know. For out of nowhere, gun shots were heard, the hooded figure was the target. Lights of guns fired and the bullets pierced the white cloth. One of the infantry man shouted to a halt and everything went quiet. Wutains were still hiding. As their eyes went to the hooded figure, it just stood there; bullets fell of his white cloth and didn't seem do some damage at him at all. Again the infantry men fired him another round of bullets. The white figure just stood and walked away like nothing was happening. A bright light appeared in front of it and disappeared without a trace. Leaving the men cursed and report back to camp but to their surprised, they were killed because of the Wutains hiding from the darkness.

On the other side of the forest re appeared the same light and comes out from it was a boy with white hair, silver eyes and a black like suit with combat boots. He sighed. This was the fourth time he was attacked and this time it was soldiers with heavy guns. He knew it was useless for them to try to hurt him. After all, his cloth was like a body suit of armor that could withstand anything. He sat on a very old oak tree and hummed the same melody. He closed his eyes and thought how those people he saw in the village could live in a war like this. In a past few days, he helped the people on the village and aided them on the war without them knowing it. On the bushes he heard a twig snapped, he opened his eyes and looked at the bushes, he thought that it was just a bird and all of the sudden a little girl came out holding a kunai on her hand and she was charging at her.

"DIE YOU ShinRa SCUMBAG!"

She stabbed him on the leg. Blood was oozing and he just looked at it and patted the girl. The girl looked at him and panicked.

"That was not very nice, sneaking into people like that" he said and pulled the kunai of his leg. "Don't worry, I'm not an enemy, I'm not one of those men who were attacking your village." He knew that this girl was one of the villagers. It was because of her black hair and pale skin. He smiled and threw the kunai far away. The girl pouted, she looked him into the eyes.

"You are one of them! Those ShinRa Dogs!" she shouted.

His smile never disappeared on his lips. "I'm not one of them. You're still alive, right? So why do you think that this is all just a trick to make you believe that I was with them?" he said as he let go of the girl and sat by the tree.

"It is because I'm the Princess Warrior of Wutai!" she shouted yet again.

He blinked a couple of times. He laughed and put a hand over his mouth. This was priceless. He never had a good laugh for an eternity.

"Hey! What's so funny?" The girl blushed and pouted.

He sat and leaned his back on the tree. He closed his eyes again.

"I'm sorry, Princess…" he said "I didn't knew, I thought that since it was war in your village and since you are the princess you should be in a palace with guards to protect you" he sighed.

"I don't need babysitters" she looked away.

He opened his eyes and noticed that it became quiet. Their surroundings went silent and this made him stood up and looked at the movements. "Sshhh…" he whispered to the girl. The girl nodded and prepared her kunai. They heard footsteps getting nearer and nearer. He turned his left arm into a black sharp claw and this made the girl shocked in surprise. "Come out! I know you are there! Show yourself!" he shouted. In a flash, a sword's clang could be heard. It was a man who had silver long hair and emerald eyes. Good thing that he blocked the sword with his left hand. The man leaped back. He pointed the sword to him and prepared for another attack.

"It's one of those SOLDIERS! It's… It's… It's Sephiroth! " The girl shouted at him.

"Stay back! Don't fight him, run! Just run! He shouted.

The girl didn't obey, she threw her kunai at the man and he blocked it with his long sword. He had no choice. He sighed and used his left clawed arm and pointed at the sky.

"CROSS GRAVE!"

At the sky appeared white shinning crosses and hit the ground. The earth crumbled and the man he was fighting focused on dodging it. This guy was good. He was like a friend of his which he really hate so much. This man was powerful and dangerous. The girl didn't regain her balance she almost fell on the hole but he caught her. A white cloth covered both of them and ran through the darkness of the forest. She was holding him tight. The man was behind them, chasing them. He had no choice but to use the Ark. He hummed the melody and a white light appeared to the ground. He entered the light and destroyed it, leaving the man who was chasing them. He let go of the girl and sighed. The girl looked at him and eyed on his left arm, which was turned back into an ordinary arm.

"That was cool!" The girl shouted and a little bit jumpy.

"Huh?"

"You fought the General and live to tell the tale!" she said.

He just laughed and looked at her. "He is no match to my friend back hom…" he stopped. "Home?" He thought. That's right, his friends were gone. His home was destroyed a very long time ago.

"What's wrong Old Geezer?" she said.

"My name is not Old Geezer, Princess" he sighed.

That's right, we weren't properly introduced yet. "My name's Yuffie" she said. He looked at her and smiled. "My name is Allen"

* * *

Sephiroth was scanning the whole area to find his target. He was nowhere to be found. His phone rang and he answered it.

"_Have you found our little clown yet_?" it was Genesis on the phone.

"Yes, and he disappeared on a white structure just like what you said" Sephiroth said as he put his sword on his side.

"_So what do you think?_" Genesis said.

"His abilities interest me" He said. "Are you sure that he is not using materia?"

"_Positively sure_"

He stayed silent and turned off his phone. His mission was to destroy the one who was attacking the troopers near the village, at first he thought it was just some Wutains trying to kill them but reports are that a boy… no, a monster was the one attacking them. His claws could hold his Masamune and blocked it. Even without using any materia, he could summon up swords of light in the sky to his command. One word he could describe this boy. Troublesome.

* * *

Allen smiled at Yuffie who was very curious of the ark. They toured around the ark and went to the very top of it. The city's view was breathtaking. Yuffie could just look at it for hours.

"Allen, I have an idea!" she said and tugged Allen's shirt.

"Hmm?"

"We could let the villagers go inside this city for a safety purposes while the war outside is going on. Please Allen! My people are dying because of this pointless war. You could use your awesome powers to destroy those troopers of ShinRa. Please Allen, Please~" she looked at him in the eye. Allen didn't want any bloodshed. Instead…

"I have another idea Yuffie, I will scare those troopers away. That way, we could avoid bloodshed and death." He said as he looked away.

"But! They will keep coming back and…" she said but was cut off when he put a finger on her lips.

"I'll protect your village, I promise"

Hours passed. They left the ark and Yuffie guided him to the palace. There they talked about their plan and Lord Godo, Yuffie's father agreed to it. Allen was relief that everything was according to plan. On the village, Allen summoned eight ark gates for them to enter. When the evacuation was done, no one was left except for him and the others who will fight for the sake of their family and country. Yuffie was in charge for peace and order inside the ark along with his father. He prepared himself, he turned his hand into a claw again and a white suit of armor covered him. He pointed at the sky again and this time he summoned plenty of cross shaped swords in the sky.

"CROSS GRAVE!"

He hit all around the forest to provoke those troopers to attack them. The plan had worked; hundreds of them appeared and fired their guns at him. He had to distract them while the others will do what they are told too. After all, he was just a distraction. Many of them were down; he had to keep it up. One by one, slowly and surely, the troopers were retreating and this time. They are not coming back for more. He gave out a sigh. It was over. He felt something stabbed him. He looked at his back and saw the man, the man who chased them. He could taste the copper like substance on his mouth. He smiled and looked at the attacker. This made the man more cautious. He withdrew the sword and saw him fell on the ground. The Wutains ran away and hid because of fear of this man. But he was on the ground, smiling. He slowly stood up and the once pierced wound was now gone. Blood remained and wounds are fully healed. He can't die, even if he wanted to, he just cannot die. He was cursed to live forever. He looked at the man's emerald eye and smiled.

"Please leave Wutai, sir or I will cut you into pieces limb by limb and I really mean it"

"Come and try" the man said.

"I'm really sorry for doing this…" his skinned turned into ash like color and seven stigmata was on his head. Behind his mask, his eyes once silver were now gold. In a blink of an eye, he was gone and now was behind the man. Using his claws he slashed the man's back and kicked him. The man was thrown in the air and landed n the ground. The man was surprised on his attack and now it was his turn to do some slashing.

* * *

Arme: Hey guys, Arme-chan here. If you don't know my brother A.K.A the writer of the story is gone. Really, he is gone in this world a couple of months ago. So I decided to continue his story.

Eren: Yeah, I will always miss him.

Arme: Hope you enjoyed my story, Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

The battle between the two was fierce. The ground crumbled and the wave of the man's sword gave a powerful energy wave enough to cut in long distances. It was a battle between life and death. The troopers and Wutains can't see what was happening in the battle field. The forest buened, the earth crumbled, and the air was intense. The two moved so fast not even their eyes can't catch up. They can only saw Sephiroth's sword colliding on the Clown's claws as its flash made up a light in every attack. When Sephiroth landed on the ground he was exhausted while the Clown was on the air without breaking a sweat.

"Leave now" the clown said with politeness on his tone.

Sephiroth didn't give up; he gripped his sword tightly and jumped in the air prepared for another attack. The clown sighed and lowered his claw. He slowly opened his lips and started to sing. Everyone was confused. Was he planning to make the General sleep on his lullaby? The other troopers thought. Then they observed what was happening. The General's sword was near the clown's face but it didn't touch him. The General was in front of him and he was frozen in place. Did he used a time materia? Some thought. The clown opened his mouth again and sang; this time the general started screaming and slowly fell on the ground with a thud. The troopers stood there, motionless and shocked on what just happened. Their General, the Almighty Sephiroth, defeated by a monster. They ran and ran evacuating the area. The Wutains can't believe it, the war was finally over. ShinRa will never lay a hand on Wutai ever again. They shouted their victory.

The clown landed on the ground gently and looked at the General's form. He didn't want to use it but he had no choice. It was a special ability that he learned a very long time ago, it was putting once pain on the other people using the song. The victim will feel pain and suffering.

"I'm sorry…" that's the only two words he said to the fallen General.

He turned his back and walked away, leaving the General behind.

* * *

Pain, sadness, and suffering; that's what he was experiencing. He felt like hot dagger piercing his skin slowly and surely. He felt his eyes were going to burst out. He felt like he was stabbed on his insides thousands of time. On his eyes were people passing by and their eyes were full of disgust.

"Sephiroth!" He heard someone called his name.

"Sephiroth!" He opened his eyes and saw Genesis.

His friend helped him stood up. He looked at on what remained on the battlefield. He regained his balance, stood without the help of Genesis.

"Where is he?" he said as he picked up his sword.

Genesis patted his back and at the other way. "He's gone… again" he said.

This clown was like a ghost Sephiroth thought. He put his sword on his side and closed his eyes. "Let's go back" he walked away. He knew his own defeat. He wanted to battle with the clown again and by that time he will be stronger and more powerful. They left Wutai.

* * *

The clown looked at the damaged he has done to Wutai. He opened his lips and started a new melody. The ark gates opened and everyone in Wutai came out through the light. Light was forming all over Wutai and everyone looked at it in fascination. The light was beautiful just like the life stream danced around the skies at night. Snowflakes fell of the sky and when it hit the ground that once burned forest were now full of trees. The fires on the village were gone. Every injured Wutains were healed.

He looked at the sky. He's skin turned back to normal and his eyes were silver once again.

"YOU DID IT!" Yuffie hugged him from behind. He looked at her and tears were falling on her cheeks. He patted the girl's head and smiled. He felt so sleepy. He never had used so much power on his life. He needed to rest. He looked at Yuffie again and smiled. His eyelids felt so heavy.

"Yuffie… I need… to rest…" He fell on the ground and made Yuffie shout.

"Allen! Allen! Can you hear me? The palace! Hang on Allen, Father will be here to help you out… There's a bed for you inside the palace with your name Allen, Just don't die Old Geezer!"

"You're annoying, just like him… I'm not going to die" he remembered his friend Lavi. He was very annoying but he was a great friend.

"Don't you worry Allen; the palace has prepared you a bed to rest…" Yuffie was cut off when Allen put a finger on her lips.

"Yuffie, I need you to do me a favor…" he said as he slowly regained his balance to stand up. "Please take me to the nearest cave…"

"A cave? Are you crazy? You can't sleep on a cave! Come on! I'm dragging you to the palace whenever you like it or not and I'm not waiting for father to help you out" she said as she pulled Allen's cloth.

"Please Yuffie, take me to the nearest cave…"

She looked at him in the eye and noticed a flicker of gold orbs. She nodded and held Allen's hand and led him to the nearest cave. It was on near on the village and on top of it. They entered the cave and looked around for monsters that could come out any second. There was light in the end of the cave; they went deep inside and ended up in a huge area. They were still inside the cave but it was huge. In the middle of the cave was water filled with green and glowing water, Mako.

"Now we're here so what are you planning?" Yuffie asked.

He walked towards the water and at every step he made, crystals were formed and in a flashed of bright light filled the cave. Yuffie covered her eyes and when the light faded, she saw Allen, he was inside the crystal, his eyes were closed and when she looked at the white cloth it looked like tiny wings of an angel. The crystal formed in a very unique kind of way. It has wings on both sides. In Yuffie's eyes, it was beautiful. The water beneath the crystal became clear. It's just like ordinary water.

"Allen! Hey! You're still alive in there right?" Yuffie shouted.

"Oi! Answer me! Please!"

She went through the water and touched the crystal. She had forgotten that the water was mako filled. She waited but there was no effect on her. It was just plain ordinary water. She took a sip of it and this surprised her. She felt so light headed. It's just like her troubles washed away.

"_Nee, Mana, did I done a great job?_"

She looked at the water and saw a man with a top hat and a boy not older than ten playing and balancing himself with a huge ball. The man nodded.

"_You did great, Allen_"

Allen? She thought. This was memories of him, the happy memories. She let go of the crystal and the images in the water disappeared. She looked backed at Allen and saw him smiling, he was dreaming. She smiled and got herself out of the water. She pulled a vile and put some of the water in it. She stood up and looked at Allen with determination.

"Allen!" she shouted.

"It's time for me to go!" she shouted again. "I promise you! I will protect you while you sleep!" she walked away and stopped for a while. "Sleep well, Allen, Good night" she left the cave.

When she came out the cave, she was surrounded with her people. Her father was also there waiting for her.

"Where is he? I want to thank him for everything of what he has done for us and for Wutai" Godo smiled. She smiled and looked at her father.

"He's sleeping father" she said. "He would be happy that we will not disturb him. He was having a good dream"

Godo patted her daughter. "Then, we will not disturb him from his sleep. Come, we have more work to do" he said as they when down the mountain and started to work on renovating the whole village. Everyone was happy that the war ended. When you looked at Wutai, it was like there was no war. Everything turned back to normal and everyone in the village thank the stranger "Crowned Clown" Only Yuffie knew his real name.

She was inside the palace and looked at the books she found inside the ark while Allen was giving her a tour. She took two books. One was titled "The White Clown" authored by "Lenalee Lee" While the other one was titled "The Holy War" authored by "Lavi Bookman." She never liked reading but when she started to read the story of The White Clown, she never stopped until it was finished. It was time for her to sleep. She finished only twenty pages of the story. She remembered the vile that she brought and so she took it out of her bag. She went outside and poured the water on her personal pond. Nothing happened. Not for long, she saw a man with long blue hair and by his side was Allen.

"_Get the hell out of my way Moyashi" the man said as he pointed his sword on Allen's face. _

"_My name is Allen, BaKanda or maybe your brain is just so slow you can't understand what I'm saying"_

"_I'll cut that white hair of yours and sell them to an old geezer" _

"_Would it be profitable if you sell blue hair instead of white?"_

This was Allen's dream and made her giggled. When the Sakura petal fell of the tree and landed on the water pond. Ripples formed and everything was gone. She did enjoy the little show. She went inside and gave herself a good night sleep as well.

"Eh? Sephiroth was beaten?" Zack couldn't believe his ears. The Great Sephiroth was beaten. The greatest of SOLDIER was beaten.

* * *

Arme-chan: I suck at grammer

Jo: Yes you do

Eren: At least you tried..

Arme: I hoped you liked it read and review~


	4. Chapter 4

Years had passed; Wutai became as peaceful as it will ever be. The country was protected by a special barrier that protected them from ShinRa's attacks. If there was a spy or anyone who was related to ShinRa or people who, their goals and plans were bad for Wutai, they can't enter the city without being electrocuted. The people of Wutai knew who was protecting them from harm. Crowned Clown, the mysterious boy who helped them aid in the war. He had the title of "Hero of Wutai" and made the cave, where he slept, a sacred sanctuary. No one could enter except for the Royal family and the people who needed help to tend their wounds from their hearts. The waters from the cave were healing water that could wash away the problems burdening their hearts. It was all thanks to Crowned Clown.

Yuffie was on her way to the cave to visit Allen. Every day she went up the mountain and checked up on Allen if he's doing okay. She everyday watched his memories on the water and laughed at the funny scenes it projected. She can't wait for Allen to wake up. She wanted to tell him stories about what was happening on Wutai. It was time for her to go. She left the cave and went to the palace to finish the story about the Holy War. She already finished The White Clown and she wasn't satisfied. The story has no ending. It stopped when the White Clown disappeared without a trace leaving his friends behind, then the other pages were a blank. She sighed. As she passed through the village, she saw a two men, one has auburn hair and a red suit while the other one was wearing a hood. She couldn't see his face. Both of them have swords on their back. Mercenaries? She thought. One of them approached her.

"Excuse me young lady" the man with a hood said. "Do you know where this sacred cave that had healing waters is?" he said.

Yuffie observed the man's face and shook her head. "Sorry, that cave is forbidden. No one can enter it" she said while she put her hands on her hips.

"Angeal!"

She looked at the approaching man. He has black spiky hair and had a sword on his back. But there was something odd about his eyes, it was glowing, the sign of a SOLDIER. She took a kunai on her pocket and jumped back. "How did you entered in Wutai?" she said. "Anything that is related to ShinRa can't enter this place, Leave now" she warned them. The man in the hood looked at her and slowly removed his hood. She looked at him with concerned. The man in front of her looked so old and weak. On the back of her head, she heard someone whispered to her. For some reason, it was Allen whispering to her.

"_He needs help…" _

She lowered her kunai and tried to relax herself. "Fine, If you do some funny business in here I will seriously kick your butt" she said and the man in front of her smiled. The man with brown hair crossed his arms and eyed the mountains while the other one was catching his breath. They went to the mountain and arrived at the mini pond, which her father made and was filled with flowing water. They made it to make sure that if someone really needed the water they just go here and won't go to the very source where Allen was sleeping. She looked at them and still cautious about them, she observed their every move. The man took a sip of the water and to his surprised it healed him. He doesn't look old anymore. The other man just smiled and the other left his mouth opened.

"Angeal! You're finally cured!" the man with black spiked hair shouted and smiled.

Yuffie smiled and closed her eyes. "Another great job Allen" she thought. The man known as Angeal looked at her and smiled. "Thank you" he said. She shook her head and looked at him. "Don't thank me, thank Crowned Clown" she said as she put a smile on her face.

"Crowned Clown" the man with auburn hair said as he put his fingers on his chin thinking. He eyed the mountain and looked at the cave from far away. She noticed him eyed the mountain and shook the feeling that Allen was in danger. She trusted Allen, after all he did let this men enter the village. She immediately went down and doesn't plan on giving them a tour around the village.

"Hey wait!" the man with the black spiky hair.

She turned around and stopped. "Thank you for leading us here… Thanks to you, Angeal is healed and…"

"Just like I told him, don't thank me, thank Crowned Clown, he was the one that helped your friend not me, and also told me what to do" she smiled.

"And where is this Crowned Clown" the man with auburn hair said as he looked at her to the eyes.

She crossed her arms and looked away. "No one knew actually" she lied. "After the war, he was gone and never appeared in the village again" she said.

"Does he talk to you, telepathically?" the man asked him.

She rolled her eyes and didn't bother to look on his eyes. "In a way, yes…" she said.

"Well I got to go now, there's a nearby inn that you could sleep for the night" she left them and made her way back to the palace. As she arrived inside the palace, she packed for her sleeping bag and some pillows. She was going to sleep with Allen tonight. She had a very bad feeling on the three men she met. They might hurt Allen and she will never allow that. She promised to him, to protect him. While she was hiking through the mountain, she heard new voices that made her ran faster inside the cave. She arrived and found a girl sitting on the ground looking at the sleeping Allen.

"Nee, Allen-kun, when are you going to wake up?" the girl said.

"Allen-kun!"

"What are you doing here?" Yuffie said as she prepared her shuriken.

The girl just sat where she was and looked at her with bored eyes. "What do you think? I'm making Allen-kun wake up" she said and looked back at the crystal. She stayed quiet and looked back at her. "You're a friend of him… Yuffie?" the girl said as she looked at her and putting her fingers on her face looking bored as ever.

"How did you…"

"He told me" the girl said as he looked back at Allen.

Yuffie still didn't believe on her. The girl was giving her a bad feeling.

The girl looked at the water and smiled.

* * *

_The water was projecting two people. One was a girl lying on a soft white bed while the other one was a boy peeling the skin of an apple. _

"_Lavi, what should we name our baby if it's a boy?" the girl said as she looked at the boy who was known as Lavi. "Lavi jr. Of course, and if it's a girl we'll name her after you" Lavi smiled and gave the peeled apple to her. _

"_You're so kind, Lavi" _

"_Lenalee!" other man shouted as he barged inside the room holding a huge mallet. Lavi tensed, he prepared himself by putting a defensive stand. Other man walked inside and kicked the man with a mallet to the side, it was Kanda. _

"_Yu! You saved me!" _

"_Don't you dare say that name again or I will rip that head of yours, baka-usagi"_

_On the window, Allen was watching them. He was glad that everyone was happy even without him in the order .He was sitting on big yellow thing with wings and a cross shaped as its face._

"_Let's go back Tim…" he said and it flew away._

* * *

The girl was looking at the scene with a smile on her face.

"You really missed them…."

Yuffie looked at Allen and she saw a tear fell on his closed eyes. The girl stood and walked through the water. She hugged the crystal and it glowed faintly.

"Don't be sad Allen, I'm here… We are a family after all… The others are still asleep… Well, except for Tyki and me" the girl said as she never let go of the crystal.

"Family?" Yuffie said as she lowered her weapon down.

The girl looked at her and smiled. "We are a family, The Noah Family" she said. "I'm the eighth child of Noah, The Noah of Dreams" she let go of the crystal and looked at Allen. "Allen is the fourteenth child of Noah, The Musician, The Noah of Destruction and Recreation"

"By the way, my name is Road Camelot, nice to meet ya"

Arme: And Done!

Jo: Nice Job!

Eren: You did great! I hope someone could continue my stories TTnT


	5. Chapter 5

"Road Camelot?" Yuffie tilted her head and looked at the girl with questionable eyes.

Road nodded and looked at Allen. She felt the sadness in his heart. The memories that he showed her was the only proof. He wanted to sleep, to meet his friends again in the afterlife.

"Oh Allen… Please wake up…"

Yuffie walked and sat next to Road. "Road…. Camelot… that's strange, for some odd reason I read that somewhere…" she opened the book and searched the part of the story and founded it. "Road Camelot, the Noah of Dreams, has made me realized my true self, I thank her for she made me realized the path that I must choice. Not as Bookman, but as an Exorcist of the Black Order. Even though she has given me nightmares about my past, my other identities I still thank her for everything…-Lavi Bookman" she read it and Road looked at her.

"Where did you get that?" she asked.

"From the Ark's library" Yuffie smiled. "Allen told me that if I read this I would appreciate it and it was true!" she giggled then she realized something. "Don't tell me that Road Camelot in this book was you?" she pointed her finger to her with a shocked expression.

"Yep, and all in that book really happened" she said. "The Holy War, The Birth of Akuma, The Exorcist, Noahs, Millenium Earl and the Black Order exist" she sighed. "Too bad that it faded in history" her expression changed and her smile became a frown. "A story without an ending... that's what the book contained…" she sobbed and whispered.

"Wait, if you're Road Camelot… then proved it to me! The book said that you can summon pointy candles in mid air!" Yuffie said as she stood up and waited for Road to react.

Road shook her head and sat there. "I can't… Allen sealed almost all our powers… it's for our own good…"

Then there was a sound of explosions outside the cave. Yuffie turned her back and ran outside if something was happening. As she arrived outside the cave she saw missiles blowing though the barrier of the city. Wutai was being under attacked. Everyone panicked, everyone in the village ran in many directions. She saw the ark gates opened and everyone ran inside for safety. Road came out of the cave and saw what was happening. The barrier that covered Wutai was still active but something was off. There was a small hole though the barrier and one of the missile's fragmented parts entered the city and burned some of the houses.

"What's happening?" Road said as she looked around and see one by one missiles exploded outside the barrier.

"Shinra's attacking the village again" Yuffie shouted as fragments of missiles one by one burned the village. "But this is impossible, the barrier… Allen's barrier was strong for the past years… why is it weakening now?" she smirked. She looked at the top of the mountain and saw the lifestream gathering on top of the mountain. She again went inside the cave with Road on her back and arrived where Allen was. They heard screaming, it was Allen. The water projected Allen as a boy being shunned by the faceless people, they saw Allen with a very large claw sliced a man with a top hat and screamed, they saw the other people gave him chains all over his left arm and legs and locked him away in a cell, they saw him suffer, and it was a nightmare. Road immediately punched the crystal repeatedly.

"Allen! Wake up!"

"Wake up!"

"Wake up!"

It was no use; there was no way to make Allen wake up. Green like tendrils went inside the cave and went through the crystal. They both look at what it was doing and was surprised that a white fragment was mixing in the green like tendrils. The crystal's light was fading away, the lifestream was draining him. They heard voices.

"Need. Power. Energy"

The lifestream was draining Allen from his energy. Road shouted his name. The crystal cracked and the water below them turned into a mako pool again. Yuffie shouted to Road to get away from there or she will fall from the mako pool but it was too late. The crystal fell along with Road as well as Allen. Yuffie almost jumped to save them until she saw a black blur passed through her. The Crystal fell on the water and sink. Yuffie couldn't believe on what she saw. She kneeled and punched the ground so hard. "Damn it" she cried. Tears were falling through her eyes. She couldn't save them. Then she heard someone whistle.

"That was close"

She looked at her back and saw a man in a tuxedo holding both the sleeping Allen and Road. The man immediately put Allen gently on the ground and let go of Road.

Road pouted and kicked the man's knee. The man hissed in pain and held his injured knee.

"Where have you been, Tyki?" she shouted at the man.

"Gomen Road, I was pulling the organs out of those soldiers that were forming outside the village" then the man looked at Yuffie.

"A friend of the shounen I presume?"

"You did what from the soldiers?" Yuffie shouted ignoring what the man just said.

The ground begun to shake, they stood their ground.

"Talk later, Run now" The man, now identified as Tyki commanded as the rocks from the cave started to fall. Tyki carried Allen to his arms in bridal style and ran alongside with Yuffie and Road. When they arrived outside the cave opening closed. Yuffie panted, she looked back and saw everyone was okay.

"Crowned Clown…"

She heard a whisper. When Yuffie turned her back, she saw the three SOLDIERS from earlier; they were standing there. The man with a red coat looked at Allen's sleeping form as if it was a ghost.

* * *

When they arrived where the lifestream appeared a while ago, he saw three persons; one was the girl they met a few hours ago and the other two. One was a spiked haired girl with a Lolita outfit and the other one was a man had a gentleman suit and was carrying a boy who was unconscious. When he looked carefully at the boy he noticed the red scar that he saw from the clown's face a long time ago.

In front of him was no other than the clown, who defeated the legendary general Sephiroth.

"Is your friend okay?" Angeal asked.

The girl that they met earlier put her hand on her back reaching something.

"Yes, our friend is fine" Yuffie said.

When she looked at the boy, she was panicking. She threw a smoke bomb at the two SOLDIERS and disappeared in a flash. When they looked around they saw them running from the opposite direction of the cliff. They ran and will catch up with them but the girl stayed behind. When the spiked hair girl turned to them, she pointed at them as pink stripped candles appeared around them. When they saw her face, her smile was so wide that could scare anyone. It was no ordinary grin, it was like a monster.

"Don't come after us" she warned.

Angeal prepared his sword and he prepared his. The candles immediately went to them and they cut it into pieces. As hundreds destroyed, thousands of it appeared nonstop.

"Why is Crowned Clown with you and unconscious"? Genesis shouted.

The girl just look at them bored and crossed her arms. "Why should I even tell you?" she said "Even if I tell you my answer you won't listen to me and won't leave us alone." She pouted.

When Genesis summoned up a Fire materia, the candles melted and the girl just stood there without moving an inch. He pointed his sword to her and repeated his question again.

"Why is Crowned Clown with you and unconscious?"

The girl just pouted and summoned more candles on their way.

Out of nowhere, a sword pierced her body from behind.

It was Angeal's sword.

Arme: Gomen, I'm a slow updater *sulks* Sorry about the rushness of the story… I have many things I need to finish


End file.
